Torment
by that.annoying.kid
Summary: Sarah's ghost has been channelled through to the labyrinth. Ignatia is less than thrilled with Sarah's presence, and she will stop at nothing to keep her husband and position in Royal Court.


"Corin, I wish you weren't here." Oliver's tone spat at his baby brother who stared back at him vacantly. Corin threw his arms and legs about without noticing the menacing words his older brother spoke. Despite the frightening faces Oliver pulled at the baby, he turned his head with closed eyes.

"Useless piece of …" The ten year old swore. "You took away my mother, you selfish brat!" He sighed and turned on his heel and left the room.

To think I wanted him here, excited for his arrival… Oliver thought to himself before tears welled in his eyes. "I wish you were still here mum," the pale blonde boy whispered. He imagined her smile. The kind smile she would give after an argument 'It'll be cold outside!' her nagging voice echoed in his head. He placed his hands over his ears. "Come back!" His cries became louder. "Mummy just come home!" He felt like the baby. Not Corin, but Oliver was the baby. He had been for ten years. Harder and harder his body was heaving with suppressed sobs. Oliver suffocated within his heaves and headed outside for some air. She wasn't coming back. He had dealt with death before, and faced the facts within good time. Two years ago Sarah had held him in her arms as he cried for Ginny, the family's beloved ginger cat. She's in heaven now Sarah had then soothed his hair back. "She's with God and all the angels. You won't be able to see her, or pet her or feed her but she'll be with you forever. Right here, and there." She placed one hand over the left side of his chest and to the side of his head.

Sarah Pratt, a locally famous actress had died during the birth of her second son, Corin to her husband Tom of twelve years.

Oliver walked with his hands in his pockets kicking at the grass. He unlatched the back fence and continued down the quiet street. It wasn't so scary, he thought to himself. The only time he remembered feeling worried about walking down the street was on Halloween and the full moon. His nose dribbled from his tears, but he wiped them away shortly after with the collar of his green polo shirt and kept walking. There was nothing usually strange within his neighborhood. No thieves or murderers were among the area- that he knew of. A low buzz had awoken him from his thoughts as the flickering from the streetlights had come to life. Oliver sighed that kind of tired sigh that sneakily escapes after crying. His chest was exhausted, and his mouth tasted of salt. Yes- Oliver knew he was safe. He made his way to the parklands just two streets over, through a small cluster of bushes and over a familiar stone bridge. Suddenly cool fear stopped him in his tracks. He saw something ginger from the corner of his eye, which had caught his attention. He froze in panic as the object moved within the bushes. The rustling of the usually eerily still shrubbery caused him to jump in surprise. "Whose there??" He asked in alarm. "I know you're in there, just come out. Nice try, but I'm not scared…" His trembling voice betrayed his statement.

He was still frozen in fear as a pair of green/yellow eyes glared at him through the bushes. Trying to make out the shape, Oliver leaned in closer. He had pulled apart some of the branches to see inside, but was thrown back by a disgusting hiss. Oliver's large damp blue eyes widened in terror, he screamed but fell backwards on the ground with a thud. Still shrieking, he attempted to turn around and run away but his legs refused to move.

He blinked heavily in attempt to rid of more forming tears that blocked his sight, but the figure had disappeared. Oliver straightened his posture and decided whether or not to go home. He jerked his head behind him where he hears a cats meow. _It was only a cat!_ He told himself, and continued to walk.

He decided that his father would be too distracted with the new baby to notice his disappearance so he kept walking towards the park. He positioned himself comfortably in his favorite tunnel on the playground and rested his head for rest. Staring in the distance was that same tabby cat that had been disturbed in the bushes. It sat majestically on top of a stone-sculpted monument in the parklands behind the playground and did not move. As the boy had fallen asleep, the tabby's curiosity grew and made its way to the tunnel. Purring quietly, it hunted it's way over the stone path and launched itself to the top of the tunnel. Silently, and gently the tabby's head peaked over to view the boy sleep. As he had stirred, the tabby had disappeared without a trace.

Corin slept through the warm night a dreamless sleep. The sad thing was, his father hadn't noticed he was even gone.


End file.
